<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>False Surrender by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574331">False Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natasha Dommes the World [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Thor is best Thor, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Dildos, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Floor Sex, Gags, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Kneeling, Latex, Licking, My Thor is a big man with long hair and a beard and I love him so much, Natasha Romanov is a Good Domme, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Sub Thor (Marvel), Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Thor a while to come to terms with the fact that he needs this. </p><p>It had taken all of three seconds for Nat to see he was this kind of submissive. </p><p>Maybe she hadn't known back then just how far they would go together, but she'd always been good at recognizing the men who needed the iron fist in a velvet glove around their dicks. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Natasha Bingo Fill, B2: Natasha/Thor</b><br/><b>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 Fill, O3: CBT</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natasha Dommes the World [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Natasha Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>False Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts">betheflame</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey new ficlet for the Dick or Treat DW fest with a pokemon move as a title and a fill for two of bingo cards! </p><p>Hope you'll enjoy this this pornhub <i>worthy</i> offering. I repeat, <b>The Author Feels No Shame</b> because I enjoyed myself so hopefully you will too. </p><p>Thank you to my beloved Betheflame for the prompt, the beta and the vote of confidence, you make everything better 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her hand goes fast over her strap-on, squeezing her black silicone cock faster and faster just to hear the lewd squelch of the lube and see Thor's eyes widen more and more. His mouth would part around moans that he'd pretend are curses if it wasn't for the soft blue ball gag she jammed in it just a few minutes before fastening her cock to her harness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks quite delectable like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to behave for me, big man?" She asks, and sees the way Thor's jaw locks around the gag. The fact that his hands are balled into fists at his sides doesn't escape her notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's more naked than she is, what with her latex corset hugging her ribs and right under her breasts as well as her leather harness hugging her hips and everything else that has Thor's undivided attention.. She bites the inside of her cheek not to smile, but doesn’t refrain from chuckling when the man tries to turn around and get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tough plan with the spreader bars that keep his knees and ankles spread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a no." She clicks her tongue, her voice stern, her brows knitting in a frown as she tuts at him. "You're decided then, determined on being a bad, bad </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clicks her tongue again, smirking at Thor's panicked look when she walks closer and her heels also click on the tiled floor. Bless the fact that they all have their own floors in this tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay," she says, openly grinning when her tone brings Thor to a shiver, "I know how to handle bad dogs, it will be just fine." She stops and speaks the last word with a hand under Thor's jaw and her eyes bearing into his, just slightly higher than him, always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's when everything needs to change pace. She lets go of his chin to grab his long strands of hair in a fistful while her other hand finds his balls under the cock ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you know how I handle bad dogs by now?" She sneers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezes his balls with more and more pressure, watching him squirm and try to push her arm away but she tugs on his hair, and then on his balls, yanks at them with only the knowledge of her experience in the scene to guide her into not making it too much, and the even more intimate understanding she has of Thor's body - they've done this long enough that she now knows how much pain she can inflict, how much thrashing Thor will show for it and still not need to safeword out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls her hand off his balls with one last harsh squeeze around the two orbs, delighting in the rolling feeling of them and that of the hairs against her palm. She likes her subs on the bear side of things and Thor definitely fits that definition perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor growls around his ball gag, his arms still trying to push her away but he knows he's not allowed to go for it for real, can only attempt to dislodge her. Natasha keeps her grip perfectly steely, and then clicks her tongue again and yanks at his hair again and just a mere second later, a well-placed tug and an even better kick of her shoe to his backside, and Thor is now on the floor, on all fours with his legs spread by the bars, still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That looks better already, don't you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bastard tries to run on his hands and knees, away from her, in the direction of their room. She laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want a proper bed to get screwed on, puppy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad puppies get the tiles to rut against and nothing else,” she says, and her voice sounds hard, and she feels herself leak against her harness when Thor barely manages to change his moan into a pretend growl of anger. “Heel now, or I’ll go in without prepping your sorry ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Thor stop in his tracks. They both know she would never do that - that’s not what this is about. It’s about making a man as big and powerful as Thor let go, it’s about making him feel so small he feels free, it’s about what Natasha’s trying to do when she walks to him, locks their eyes together until she can see even the slightest color variation in her partner’s eyes and she smiles a mean, all-teeth grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flat on the floor, right now.” She orders him, and even if he resists at first, it’s not too long before he lets himself slide forward and hisses when his cock meets the unforgiving, cold tiles as well as the rest of him. “You do that so well, crawling for me like a good bitch,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t let him react before she’s pressing her heeled foot at the nape of his neck, pressing the point of it into his long hair and moaning as she does. That’s hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, that’s your place, under me.” she pulls her foot back and crouches down, unfastening his gag as she whispers in his ear. “Lick the floor for me.” she keeps going, “go on, use that big puppy tongue and make it shine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows even without seeing it, she knows how hard Thor is by now, and it makes her want to fuck him into the next century. She walks back to the side table she’s put the lube on and coats her fingers instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Present.” she asks, sharp, focused. At this point in the scene, she must speak to him like he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthless</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she inflects the emotion into every syllable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no delicacy in the way Natasha jams her finger in Thor’s hole once it’s presented to her. This isn’t their first round today so her finger goes in smoothly and she wastes no time before pumping it hard and fast and adding a second one. Her knuckles disappear into Thor’s hole and the sensation makes her practically delirious with pleasure but instead of voicing that, she chuckles darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at your greedy cunt, taking my fingers like candy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor whines at that, the fight progressively leaving him and he starts wiggling his backside instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a whore,” she says, “pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s four fingers in by the time she stops and wipes her fingers right on Thor’s back. She doesn’t give him more warning than that before she places the head of her silicone dick at his gaping entrance, and starts fucking him. She rams her cock inside, her hands batting Thor’s away to spank his ass at the same time as she thrusts, harder than she’s ever taken another sub, meaner in both her words and her touch. She rakes her nails down his back until fiery trails appear on it, and then she leans down over his back to take another handful of his hair and yanks. Thor shouts at that, the gag no longer jammed in his mouth letting his sounds echo around the room with the full force of what Natasha’s doing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps his head angled up by the handle she has on his hair, and goes to town on his ass, owning it like it’s hers, because it is, to take and fuck and abuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My good dog, swallowing dicks any way you can, next time we’ll ask the others to take turns on you won’t we? Bet you’d love if they could all come on your face, mark you like the bitch you are, wouldn’t you love that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor’s too far gone to respond to the filth she pours in his ears any other way than through grunts and whimpers, but she slaps him as hard as she can anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pounds away at his prostate, winds his hair even tighter around her fist and ends up with her other hand leaving his hip to circle his throat instead, the rhythm of her hips never faltering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should teach you to surrender like I fucking ask you to, because I’m the one who makes the rules here, am I not? I own your ass, I own your pretty whore face, I own </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she says, blindly slapping Thor’s cock above the ring. “You’re my bitch, and my bitch obeys.” Natasha adds, a particularly harsh thrust of her hips bringing her cock as far as it will go and forcing a broken moan out of Thor’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she lets go of his hair and throat all at once and pushes him back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep licking the floor,” she says, making sure she sounds disgusted as she does when in reality, her whole body is on fire, her nerve-endings alight with endorphins stronger than any drugs as she can hear him slurp at the tile like the greedy boy he turns into when she manages to break him. She’s rocking her cock past Thor’s rim over and over again, alternating short, harsh, slapping thrusts with deeper, even harder hits to his prostate and grinds her clit on the base of her dildo at the same time. She’s so close, they’re both hanging on to their sanity by a very thin thread, and when Thor starts really fucking himself back on her already neverending series of thrusts, she knows she needs to let go for the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches around to unclasp Thor’s ring with a practiced flick of her fingers and grins at the deep growl Thor releases in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not come before I do, I’ll just keep going, you know I will,” she whispers and somehow, she sounds even darker that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinds and she rutts and she fucks him so hard her hips and back are burning with the effort it demands of her but it’s there, she can feel it at the tip of her fingers and at the ends of her field of vision. She climaxes with a shout that’s only barely louder than how she yells at Thor when shouting is what he needs and it’s so good she can’t help but keep going for a minute. Then she pulls out, pulls the dildo out of her harness and jams it right back into Thor’s ass. She steps out of her harness, watching how the man’s hole opens and closes rhythmically against the silicone, grinning at the way he pants and grunts almost inaudibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your back, dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He executes the order immediately, the fight he’d put up earlier completely gone out of him and Natasha steps forward until she can place her feet on either side of Thor’s head, stepping on his messy long hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to sit on your face, you’re going to clean me, like a good puppy, and fuck yourself with the dog toy. Make yourself come, I’m done taking care of your ass, whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she kneels down, and then she’s pressing her cunt right over his mouth and starts grinding down again as soon as Thor starts licking at her folds with large swipes of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s heaven. Natasha touches her breasts, pinching her own nipples and caressing her own ass as she feels Thor’s mouth move like he wants to disappear between her legs at the same time as he’s moved his legs and arms to be able to fuck himself on the silicone cock she left him with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She comes a second time just like this, just when Thor cries his own climax against her flesh, a new rush of her slick leaking on his beard. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, you’re so filthy,” she smiles at him, the first true smile she’s given him since they started playing earlier in the afternoon. “Such a messy puppy.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming next in this series is SteveNat and Ironwidow, any other ship ideas or prompts you have you can put in the comments or send me a message on Discord (#Marie Ships it All) or an ask on Tumblr (@hogwartstoalexandria), I'll gladly consider them 😘</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>